Monty Monogram's Birthday
The twenty-eighth episode of Season 37. Today is Monty Monogram's birthday, so Major Monogram takes him somewhere special. Without Monogram or Carl, Perry can't receive his mission and Doofenshmirtz has the freedom to do evil all day. Phineas and Ferb make a giant DVD player. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are busy showing Caleb and Dylan their latest plan for a giant DVD player. Caleb and Dylan are psyched, and they want to help out. Phineas would really appreciate their help. They begin work right away. Meanwhile, at the OWCA, Monty Monogram arrives in his slick black convertible. Monogram and Carl wish him a happy birthday. Monty wants his dad to take him somewhere super epic and special. Luckily, Monogram had something planned for the occasion. They were going to Seven Banners theme park. Monty has always wanted to ride the sick rollercoasters since he was ten. Monty, Monogram, and Carl head for Monogram's car. They were going to Wendell's for lunch. Perry, on the other hand, enters his lair expecting a mission. Nothing. Perry wonders if something happened to Monogram. He thinks he's probably out cold. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doof wonders where Perry could possibly be. He realizes without Perry, he's free to carry out his scheme. He hopes he doesn't have to deal with plants, snails or rhinos this time. He gets out his Harlem-Shake-Inator. It will make people uncontrollably do the Harlem Shake. He said he's gonna get a bigger crack out of this Inator than the Chicken-Replace-Inator. At Seven Banners, Monty goes instantly to his favorite rollercoaster (based on the commercials, that is). Doof fires his Inator and it hits Carl. Carl starts doing the Harlem Shake. Monogram and Monty get embarrassed. They slowly go onto the rollercoaster without Carl. Carl, who's busy doing the Harlem Shake, is attracting a crowd. People are tossing him money, not realizing he's stuck doing it. Doof laughs his hiney off watching Carl. Norm tries to calm him down, but fails. Doof is laughing so hard he's crying. After seven hours at the park, it's time to go. Carl is still doing the Harlem Shake. Doof laughs so hard he accidentally blows up the Inator. Then, Carl finally stop wondering where the money came from. Monogram explains the whole Harlem Shake. Carl lets Monty have the money for his birthday. Monty says this was the best birthday since his 14th birthday. He said Carl doing the Harlem Shake was awesome. Carl has no idea what he's talking about. Back with the boys, they finish watching a giant version of Cars. They're going to let it disappear overnight. Songs *''Harlem Shake'' (with added vocals by Robbie Wyckoff) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Bystander: "That guy is an excellent Harlem Shaker" *Monty: "Yes... yes he is..." Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin Monty Perry's entrance to lair Just through a normal tube Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Eleventh birthday celebrated ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Raging Bully", "Mom's Birthday", "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Run, Candace, Run", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!", "Agent Doof", "Doofapus", "Happy Birthday, Isabella") *Doofenshmirtz mentions Planty, Sergei and Agent R ("No More Bunny Business", "Perry the Actorpus", "What'd I Miss?") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the Chicken-Replace-Inator ("What a Croc!") *Monty's fifth appearance ("Minor Monogram", "Sipping With the Enemy", "My Sweet Ride", "Phineas and Ferb Kart") Allusions *'Harlem Shake': Carl does the Harlem Shake *'Six Flags': Seven Banners is based off Six Flags *'Cars': Phineas, Ferb, Caleb, and Dylan watch Cars Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37